


Something To Do

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: COVID-19, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Quarantine, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Being in quarantine because of COVID-19 leaves them with little to do. They're not allowed to see each other physically, the stay-at-home order was in place, meaning Peter couldn't go out to patrol. But he wasn't missing anything as nothing interesting happened anymore.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT AMERICAN, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEIR SITUATION IS. Watch the FFH cast WIRED autocorrect interview.  
> Takes place in FGUE (floating universe), FFH and endgame happened but that end credit scene never did and everyone's alive. Sorry that it's OOC and crappy.  
> Enjoy and stay safe !!  
> EDIT: Notes in the fic are [ ] and bold

The stay-at-home order came on Sunday, right during the middle of the Spring term.

'All of Midtown Tech's classes will move online for the remainder of the term,' Peter read out loud from the email he had just received from the school. 'Why?' he added onto the end.

'Because of the order to stay home,' May told him, pulling on her coat **[American Spring averages at 11 degrees C :0]**. 'Come on, we're going to stock up,' she added.

They headed to the local supermarket, one that wasn't too far from their apartment. It was chock-a-block **[really full]** with other shoppers who were there for the same purpose. The total time they spent finding everything and paying for it all, was four hours.

'We started at nine AM and now it's one PM,' May said as they loaded the many weeks' worth of groceries into the car. 'And that old lady bought most of the preservable food!' she kept ranting even after they had finished loading and got into the car.

Peter was just too worn out to say anything.

It took them three whole trips to get everything up to their apartment (even with Peter carrying most of the bags).

'Let's never do that again,' he said, putting the last bag onto the table. There was a total of six grocery bags plus three cooler bags **[sounds like a lot but really isn't]**.

All that has been on the tv for days, _months_ now is about the pandemic and its situation. Frankly, it's slightly depressing.

They haven't talked about it but they know that soon May would be really busy and her shifts would be, at least, double in duration. The stay-at-home order didn't apply to essential workers, especially those in healthcare.

By the time they had everything put away, it was two o'clock.

'Now I've got to go through all this to find something for lunch,' she said, holding the fridge door open.

The fridge itself was jam-packed and not even a sauce sachet would be able to fit, much like their pantry cupboard.

* * *

Peter woke the next day and rushed to get to school on time, only for May to remind him about him having online classes before she left for a graveyard shift.

It was currently 7:16 AM and his first class didn't start till eight and he just did really do anything aside from having breakfast. He forgot to have lunch while he was conversing with Ned about something Star Wars-related.

It was odd, he decided after noticing a considerable drop in the everyday noise pollution of Queens.

Peter doesn't put on the Spider-man suit that night, for the first time in a long time. The police could still fine him, they couldn't afford that and everyone was staying home anyway. He wasn't missing out on anything interesting.

* * *

The first few days of quarantine aren't too bad, they've settled into a new routine.

Peter wouldn't really do anything of interest (while being bored out of his mind) and May would hardly be home, as she was working ten-to-twelve hour shifts.

When she was home, their contact was limited as she didn't want to infect him with anything she may have picked up.

But by day seventeen, when classes had finished for the term, Peter was itching to get out of the apartment. So, that night he put on the Spider-man suit.

'Hello Peter,' Karen greeted him. 'Why haven't you logged any time in for over two weeks?' she asked.

'Stay-at-home orders, I haven't left the apartment in two weeks,' he answered, feeling strange standing in the middle of his room in the suit. 'Could you activate stealth mode?' he asked, opening the window.

'Certainly. Stealth mode active,' the A.I. responded as the suit changed to mirror his surroundings, making him nearly invisible. With that, he climbed out of the window and swung away.

* * *

After that night, Peter doesn't go out again for a while, he simply forgets between online AcaDec practice and chatting to MJ and Ned.

On that note, online AcaDec is great, amazing even, as he doesn't _have to_ listen to Flash and his irritating comments; whenever the boy started speaking to him, Peter just took his headphones out.

 **[The part in the future as of 17/4/20]**.

By the start of May, the order was still in place, with many healthcare workers stood down.

America's economy was suffering badly and the new normal of only shopping online and not leaving the apartment had grown on him.

To no one's surprise, crime rates had dropped, not completely down but definitely by a large bit.

"How long do you think this will last for?' Peter asked May on one of the rare occasions they saw each other.

'A couple more months tops, if a vaccine isn't developed before then,' she answered while scrolling through the daily news. _Yay_.

It was only when he made a sound of complaint, she realized that he was sitting on the ceiling. 'Get down, you'll leave marks up there,' she told him.

'No one's going to be here except for us, May,' he said, not getting down as she had said. He does come down eventually, after realizing that he can't eat noodles upsidedown.

* * *

The next time he leaves the apartment, he does put the mask on but in its earpiece form **[my concept, I think?]** so that he can be in contact with Karen.

'Good Evening, Peter,' she said once the earpiece was in his ear. 'What are your plans tonight?' is her question.

'Same as it has been for the last few weeks: nothing. I just thought I would get some air,' he answered.

May was correct with her semi-prediction, it did continue for a few months after their conversation.

Now there were healthcare workers getting infected, even one at the hospital May worked at.

* * *

Like soldiers in wars, healthcare workers are at the frontlines of this battle against the COVID-19 pandemic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May makes the hard decision of sending Peter to live with Tony at Avengers Tower.  
> She's around people who likely have COVID-19 all day and can't ethically live with Peter even though he probably can't even contract it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on another chapter. Sorry, it's so short and OOC.

"Peter," May said, sticking her head into his room while he's doing Chem classwork. He didn't lookup.

"Yeah,"

"You're going to go live with Tony, I've already called him," she paused to take a breath. Peter spun around to face her, clearly surprised.

May continued, "Every day I'm around people who are likely to be positive and I can't ethically keep living with you,"

"But I can't get the virus," he argued.

"We don't know for sure, what if there are more serious effects on you? I couldn't do that to you," May explained, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

The next day, Peter was all packed and waiting for Happy to come to pick him up. He and May had agreed to video chat every evening.

"Hey, kid," the head of security greeted after winding down the driver's window of a black Audi.

"Hi Happy," He opened the backseat door to put his stuff in before climbing into the passenger's seat.

During the drive from Queens to where Avenger's Tower was, it was quiet.

When they got there, Peter had got his stuff out of the backseat and had headed into the building.

Upon reaching his desired floor, Peter was surprised to see both Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton there.

* * *

It's not until after their first video chat check-in that Peter realizes exactly what's happened. He's going to be living with not only Tony Stark but a few of the Avengers for an indefinite amount of time.

The next time Ned calls him, Peter flips his camera around and asks the other boy to guess where he is (Ned gets it right immediately).

Ned was so excited it was kind of amusing to watch and listen to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I didn't really edit this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Written in an hour and when I am (was) sleep deprived so there are mistakes!


End file.
